Regrets
by mangafana
Summary: Jack passe un moment tendre avec Ianto et nous parle de ses regrets.  One-shot yaoï post-TW3 COE. JxI.


**Titre : regrets**

**Auteur : mangafana**

**Bêta : toujours cette merveilleuse Arianrhod. Merci encore pour ton opinion et tes corrections.**

Ah, cette chanson, j'adore cette chanson … Glenn Miller, Moonlight serenade … elle me rappelait de si bons souvenirs. C'est sur cette chanson que j'ai dansé avec Rose, sur mon vaisseau accroché à Big Ben, en plein bombardement aérien … ma chère Rose, si belle, si fraîche, si radieuse … et le Docteur, si différent d'une régénération à l'autre mais toujours si gentil, si agréable et si drôle. Tous les deux trop beau pour appartenir à ce monde … d'ailleurs ils n'appartenaient pas à ce monde, le Docteur n'appartenait à aucun monde et Rose était parti faire sa vie ailleurs … j'espérais vraiment qu'elle avait trouvé le bonheur là bas.

Mais la personne avec qui je danse n'est pas Rose. Il s'agit de Ianto. Le beau jeune homme à posé son front sur mon épaule et s'accroche de sa main gauche à mon manteau tandis que je caresse son autre main de ma main droite. J'enfoui mon visage dans ses cheveux, dans son cou, sentant son odeur. Nous dansons depuis des heures et j'espère que ça va se poursuivre. Je n'ai pas envi de le lâcher, je suis si bien. Ce moment est magique. Nous avons chaud, nous dansons doucement, la musique est excellente, c'est si doux, si reposant … si tendre …

BIP BIP BIP

Quel est cet affreux bruit ? Il trouble ce si merveilleux moment ! Je n'ai pas envi de bouger, Ianto est tellement à sa place entre mes bras. Nous ne dansons pas … nous flottons, nous sommes en osmose. Je l'aime … je l'aime, je ne l'avais jamais réalisé avant mais je l'aime.

BIP BIP BIP

Oh, faites taire ce truc qui gâche ce si merveilleux moment ! Je l'aime. Je me l'avoue enfin et je suis tellement soulagé. Je le regarde. Je ne vois pas tout son visage qu'il a enfoui dans mon manteau, sur ma poitrine …

BIP BIP BIP

Encore cette horreur, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour arrêter ça ! Il est si beau. De là ou je suis, je vois ses si longs cils noir reposer sur sa joue. Ses pommettes sont roses et je sais que c'est signe de bonheur et de bien être chez lui. Je souri, je viens de le voir prendre une grande respiration puis soupirer de contentement. Je sais qu'il aime mon odeur, je sais qu'il aime me respirer et je sais qu'en cachette, quand il lave mon linge, avant de mettre mes chemises dans la machine, il les porte à son nez et en hume l'odeur … mon odeur … et je ne trouve même pas ça étrange car j'aime aussi son odeur et, si je m'occupais du linge, je serais capable de faire comme lui.

BIP BIP BIP

Il a une odeur si particulière … il ne sent pas mauvais et ce n'est pas désagréable … il a une odeur bien à lui … son odeur particulière, son odeur intime. Epicée mais si douce … une odeur mâle mais délicate. Il ne porte jamais de parfum et ne met jamais de déodorant, il transpire très peu. Alors quand je le respire, je sais que c'est lui, juste lui et j'aime ça.

BIP BIP BIP

Nooooonnnnnn, Ianto vient de lever la tête vers moi et me regarde de ses beaux yeux bleus. Il a sans doute été dérangé par ce son si désagréable que personne ne se décide à éteindre. Ses yeux se font triste mais il me fait un sourire et me dit :

« Tu dois y aller.

-Je ne suis pas obligé.

-Si, il le faut ! Que deviendra la galaxie si tu ne va pas bosser ?

-Je veux rester avec toi.

-Nous nous reverrons ce soir.

-Non, Ianto, je …

-Non Jack, tu sais que tu le dois … ne t'inquiètes pas … nous nous reverrons ce soir.

-Tu me le promets ?

-Tu sais que ça dépend de toi … mais moi, je serais toujours là pour toi … tu sais ce que tu dois faire si tu veux me revoir.

-Oui …

-Alors vas-y et soit prudent. » Ianto m'embrasse doucement, tendrement. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer sa bouche si douce.

Quand je rouvre les yeux … je suis allongé dans mon lit … seul … et une larme coule le long de ma joue. Ianto est mort il y a déjà 6 mois et je ne m'en remets pas. Je jette mon poing sur mon radio réveil qui émettait ce bruit si désagréable qui m'a sorti de mon si beau rêve. Je soupire, encore une autre journée à passer sans lui signifie encore une journée en enfer.

Doucement, je me redresse et m'assied sur le bord du lit. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, autant pour me réveiller que pour ôter les larmes qui me restent dans les yeux et pour faire le point. Je pousse un autre soupir en me remémorant mon rêve.

Tous les soirs je rêve de Ianto et tous les matins, mon cœur saigne à cause de son absence. Et je suis tellement empli de regret. Je regrette sa mort bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas ce que je regrette le plus. Je me suis malheureusement rendu compte que sa mort était inévitable et qu'il m'avait suivi en connaissance de cause, en sachant qu'il pourrait mourir … et il m'a quand même accompagné parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas me laisser seul dans un moment aussi difficile pour moi.

Non, ce que je regrette vraiment, c'est de ne pas avoir passé plus de temps avec lui, de ne pas avoir pris soin de lui, de ne pas l'avoir dorloté. De ne pas avoir insisté le matin pour qu'on reste au lit à coucouner et qu'on loupe impunément une matinée de travail. Je regrette de ne jamais m'être levé plus tôt le matin pour aller lui chercher des viennoiseries et lui avoir préparé un café, passable comparé au sien, mais un café que j'aurais fait moi, pour lui ! Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir obligé à prendre une journée de congé et de ne pas avoir loué un chalet en plein hiver dans les montagnes ou nous aurions pu faire l'amour sur un tapis devant la cheminée ou bien rester bloqués par la neige et devoir se tenir chaud l'un à l'autre.

Je regrette … de ne pas l'avoir … emmené danser sur du Glenn Miller pour passer un moment tendre avec lui. J'ai eu l'opportunité de faire toutes ses choses mais je ne les ai pas faites parce que je considérais tout, lui, comme acquit … et maintenant, je le regrette.

Heureusement mon imagination est là, et le soir, quand je m'endors, après une dure journée à poursuivre les criminels intergalactiques à bord de mon vaisseau personnel, le x-wing, je me glisse dans mon lit et je me glisse dans ses bras, dans mes rêves. Dans mes rêves, tout est toujours parfait et nous passons des moments merveilleux. Dans mes rêves, nous sommes tendres et amoureux mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec lui dans mes rêves … parce que je le respecte trop et que je ne souhaite pas ternir les sublimes moments que j'ai passé avec lui. Dans mes rêves, je suis juste tendre et amoureux et rien de plus, je ne suis pas charnel ou sensuel avec lui … parce qu'avec lui, je sais que je n'ai pas à jouer une comédie, je sais que je peux me montrer tel que je suis pour de vrai.

Je soupire à nouveau et me lève, direction la douche, puis une journée de chasse et une vie de regrets amoureux.

FIN


End file.
